


Interrupted

by GlassTiara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassTiara/pseuds/GlassTiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started the night that Scott asked, well begged her actually, to watch Isaac after he’d been attacked by the alphas. Isaac was adamant that he was okay; that he didn’t need a baby sitter and certainly didn’t need Lydia Martin’s help with anything.</p><p>Now they can’t keep their damn hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobiimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiimin/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on [tumblr](http://lydiapout.tumblr.com/) from the lovely dibsonodair: Isaac and Lydia smut either in Derek’s bed or car and he catches them.

Lydia gasps as her back hits the cold metal of the loft door and she inhales sharply. She’s plagued by a feeling of déjà vu as she wraps her legs around Isaac’s hips. They’ve been doing this a lot recently; kissing, grabbing, biting, fucking whenever they can steal a moment alone together.

It started the night that Scott asked, well begged her actually, to watch Isaac after he’d been attacked by the alphas. Isaac was adamant that he was okay; that he didn’t need a baby sitter and certainly didn’t need Lydia Martin’s help with anything. In her typical better-than-you-bitchy tone she had muttered the fateful words ‘prove it‘, and then Isaac had pinned her against the door of Derek’s loft, gasping and moaning, as she came around his fingers and he proved just how okay he was.

Now they can’t keep their damn hands off each other.

Lydia had planned to already be writhing on her bed under his skillful hands, but her mother’s business meeting was cancelled last minute rendering any plans involving her home totally useless, she was keen to keep Isaac far out her mother’s sight. He’d already been caught leaving her bedroom once and that was unbearable: ‘He has potential Lydia. Lovely bone structure but he could do with a haircut. More importantly is he meeting your needs properly?’

It seemed that Derek’s loft was the only viable alternative available, and Isaac assures her again that he’s out and probably will be for some time. She supposes that he’s lurking around the school under the cover of darkness or whatever else it is he does these days.

Isaac is effortlessly supporting her weight with only one arm wrapped tight around her waist, while he fumbles with the key and lock with the other. She isn’t sure why he even still has the key considering he now lives with Scott, but it isn’t the time to worry about the living arrangements of werewolves.

“Slower, take your time,” Lydia whispers leaning in closer to his ear, “and think about where you’re trying to put it. Have I taught you nothing?” She smirks victoriously at the way Isaac’s eyes darken at the double entendre of her words.

“I haven’t had any complaints so far,” he replies light-heartedly as he successfully slips the key into the lock and slides the heavy door open, grimacing as the metal drags loudly along the concrete.

“Well I wouldn’t be so unkind as to complain directly to your face, would I? That’s what Allison’s for,” she teases, smiling coyly and soothing her words with a hard kiss.

Isaac strides confidently into the loft without breaking the kiss or loosening his hold on her waist. He blindly staggers forward until his knees smack into the table in the middle of the room, where he sets Lydia down gently. His kisses become more urgent as his hands press into the curve of her back, and then he’s grasping her hips and pulling her to the edge of the table.

Lydia’s certain that he’s gripping hard enough to leaves bruises, and she revels in the feeling that she’ll be wearing the marks of their passion on her body. As Lydia pulls away to catch a breath, Isaac seizes the opportunity to take her earlobe into his mouth, grazing the soft skin with his teeth before he’s kissing, hot and wet, down her slender neck. He nips at particularly tender spot and combined with his rough pawing of her hips, Lydia can’t help but moan loudly and drag her nails firmly up his back in retaliation.

Isaac drops his hands to her thighs and he pushes the silky material of her dress up until it pools loosely around her waist. She captures his lips with hers once again, demanding entrance to his mouth and twirling her tongue around his. The desperation between them heightens as Lydia breaks the kiss and untwines her legs from around his torso. She smirks sultrily as she pushes Isaac onto his knees with her feet, he groans, her heels pressing deeply into his shoulders.

"Jesus Lydia,” he quips, slipping off her stilettos. “Would it kill you to wear a pair of flat shoes every so often?" She doesn’t answer, instead she just laughs infectiously, the sound echoing around the empty space, and Isaac smiles because it’s her genuine laugh not the snobbish giggle she favours at school.

With Isaac now kneeling firmly on the ground, Lydia’s legs fall open around him and the blue eyed beta obediently kisses and suckles his way up the inside her left leg. She leans back, curls tumbling around her shoulders, mewling softly and wildly trying to grip the edge of the table behind her. She’s grateful for the cool breeze in the loft, because Isaac’s lips on her tender skin are enough to incite spontaneous combustion.

Reaching her inner thigh Isaac sinks his teeth into the soft flesh, eliciting a surprised scream from the redhead. Laving the bite mark with his tongue, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of her lacy panties dragging them down with a lingeringly slow movement and tossing them up and over the table.

Isaac pushes his thumb into her folds, circling her clit as Lydia unsuccessfully tries to bite back a moan. He pulls his thumb away, sliding a finger down each side to part her.

"Oh," he breathes against her, his breath hot in the most pleasant way and she squeezes her eyes tightly shut in anticipation. "You’re so wet for me, Lydia, aren’t you?"  She murmurs some form of agreement, having lost the ability to coherently form sentences a few seconds ago.

He speaks some more, but it is muffled as he presses his mouth into her, and she can feel the air against her as he sucks in deeply. She bucks her hips erratically at the first contact of his tongue, keening loudly as she entangles a hand in his sandy blonde curls. He lifts a hand to press against her stomach and her wide eyes pop open. He sucks and laves at her, circling and swiping her clit and leaving it only to roughly lick at her opening. He licks around it, teasingly flicking the tip of his tongue inside, charming her body into submission.  

Lydia gasps out his name, over and over, her hips moving shamelessly against his face, and her hand pulling unconsciously at Isaac’s hair guiding him to where she wants him the most. Her cheeks feel warm and she knows that if she had a mirror she’d see herself blushing crimson. She hikes a leg up and over his shoulder, her heel pressing hard enough that it will likely bruise him later, but she doesn’t  _care_  about a single thing other than the tightening low in her stomach.  

"I…I just want…" she moans, throwing her head back because she’s so close,  _so close_  and he knows what she needs.

She buries her hand deeper into his hair, her nails clawing against his scalp. He sucks her clit into his mouth, swiping it roughly and presses his hand more firmly into her stomach.She feels a flash of heat, followed by another and another as he continues pressing the sweet spot that he knows will undo her. Lydia can’t stop the noise that rises in her throat from escaping as she dissolves under his tongue, toes curling against the floor and him. She comes hard, Isaac lapping up everything she gives as she slouches tiredly against him.

When she comes down enough to gain some sense, her body is still tingling and there‘s a very wet mouth breathing hard at the bottom of her neck. She sleepily opens her eyes, blinking to rid her vision of the haziness.  

“Well somebody certainly proved there’s nothing to complain about, didn’t they?” she says, pulling herself into a standing position once she’s sure that her legs will hold her weight again. “Bedroom… now… please…” she pleads as she takes Isaac’s hand, dragging him along with her and opening the first door they get to, Isaac pulling the door closed behind them.

“This is Derek room,” he breathes reluctantly, looking a little sheepish.

“Well we are in Derek’s loft, what did you expect?” she deadpans. “Besides I really couldn’t care less if we were in the Queen of England’s bedroom.”

“He’s going to kill us,” Isaac punctuates each word carefully, fidgeting under Lydia’s intense gaze.

“I doubt he will,” she says before playfully adding, “you maybe, but I’m far too pretty to be murdered.” She flashes him an innocent smile but she can still feel the hesitancy rolling of him. Derek isn’t  _her_  alpha after all, so she clenches her hands in his shirt and presses herself into him, feeling his hardness against her stomach. 

He lowers his head towards her as she pulls and then she is kissing him, an explosion of mouths and tongues, she can taste herself on him and moans into his mouth. She caresses his tongue with her own until he begins to withdraw and she catches his bottom lip between her teeth, biting hungrily at it. Isaac responds with a rumbling groan deep in the back of his throat, and a flash of golden irises. 

"God," she breathes, fingers sliding into the hair and raking along his scalp. 

He reaches down to grab the back of her legs, hoisting her up and against him. Lydia’s hands are everywhere, tracing his jaw line, his neck, digging into the space between his shoulder blades. She’s wrapping her legs so tightly around his hips that her thighs burn. She kisses him hard, their tongues in a battle for dominance. 

Isaac reaches between them to pull her dress over her head, his hand is cool against her skin, toying with the hem as he pulls it up, further and further, between them. Lydia practically pants for air, gulping in shaky breaths as she lifts her arms and they struggle her out of her dress and bra. He flings them somewhere over her head and she grasps the material at his shoulders, pulling up, suddenly desperate for the feel of his skin against hers.

He kisses the top of her breasts, her neck, her forehead, anywhere he can get his lips on and then finally he’s kissing her lips again. She falls back onto the bed before she even realises that he had been walking them toward it, and she gasps as she finds herself under the sudden weight of his body. He sinks a hand into mattress at her shoulder and lifts himself up, pulling his shirt over his head. Her eyes greedily take in each inch of skin as it is revealed to her and she takes pleasure in the shuddering of his muscles as her delicate fingers dance over them. 

He throws his shirt over his shoulder and looks down at her, bringing a pause to their frantic movements. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes dark and its how she likes him best; exposed, confident and out of control. She arches her hips up and against him and Isaac groans, low and rough, one hand crawling into her hair to pull her mouth back to him. His other hand squeezes her hip, wraps around the back of her head and he devours her in a way that couldn’t be described as anything but animalistic. 

He stands, leaving her alone in the bed as he bends to push his pants and underwear to the floor in a rushed movement. He looks down at her in a way that makes her stomach flip and a smile sweeps over her swollen lips and he grins back wolfishly. The grin slowly falls away from his face as his eyes rake down her body, and she arches her back instinctively under his scrutiny.

Isaac lowers himself over the bed and her hand goes straight for him, wrapping around his length and guiding him to her entrance. He tightens his hold on her waist and starts to thrust. He’s deliciously slow with his movements, the friction slowly driving her insane.

He lifts a leg over his shoulder as he starts to thrust harder and she moans loudly as he slides in deeper, her nails digging relentlessly into his biceps. She arches her body with a cry, moving her hips to meet his as she tilts her head back. His hand around her waist moves up to cup her breast, the pad of his thumb teasing the nipple but then he stills inside her, and she can’t work out why. She desperately moves her hips, frantic for the little bit of contact it brings. 

She watches as Isaac’s head jerks up, his ears pricking at a creak in the loft and now she knows why he was taking so damn long to move again. A light cough comes from just outside door. She glances to the door and back at Isaac in sheer panic, his expression mirroring hers and  _oh no_. Isaac rolls off of her and she whines in disappointment. He quickly pulls the blanket at the foot bed over them as the door opens revealing an epically pissed off alpha.

“You should put these on before you leave,” Derek growls, holding up a hand to expose Lydia’s panties hanging from his index finger. “Isaac, we need to have a chat about overstepping boundaries before you go as well.”


End file.
